Wolf Blood
by Robin'sGirl-InGotham
Summary: Robin is a werewolf, and only Kid Flash knows. Story of how Robin tries to keep his true self a secret. No pairings. No OCs. I'm /really/ bad at summaries, but it's better than it sounds- I swear! Rated K for mild language and some minor violence (nothing worse than what's seen on the show).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is the first story I've posted here, so it may not be up to par, but I'll try my best to make it entertaining for everyone. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice in any way. If I did, the show would not have been canceled and the next season would have Red Hood in it. :D**

_**Italicized words are thoughts. **_

**~Enjoy~**

_Ten more minutes, I just have to resist for ten more minuets. _Robin was sitting in the back of the Bio-ship, curled in on himself and shaking with effort. The team was headed back to Mount Justice after a successful (for once) mission. They were going to be back in three minutes, then they would have a quick debrief, and then Robin would finally be able to sneak away from everyone and change into- "Ungh!" Robin grunted as quietly as he could in pain as an intense shudder ran through his body. He felt the hair on his body start to grow longer but focused as hard as he could to keep it from getting any longer._ Ugh, stupid moon! Stupid mission in the middle of the night! Stupid-_

"Robin? Are you alright?" Conner called from the front of the ship.

S_tupid super hearing!_ "Y-yeah Su-supey." Robin grunted out weakly, "M'fine."

"Rob?" Wally was suddenly by his side and giving him a concerned look, "You sure? 'Cause you look not-fine."

"We've arrived at Mount Justice." M'gann's voice called out, "Robin, do you need to go to the med-bay?" She asked sweetly, concern in her voice as well.

"I said I'm fine!" Robin growled out as he stood shakily and quickly walked off the ship and into the hanger, leaving the team behind. _I can do it. I can make it. I'll just skip the debriefing. I can make it. _

Robin started to run as he felt the shudders starting get stronger and he could no longer keep his hair from growing. Just as he got out of the mountain, and the light of the full moon hit him, he changed from a small, human-looking boy, to a slightly larger than normal, black furred wolf with bright blue eyes. His clothes disappeared as his large paws hit the ground at a dead sprint and he bounded into the forest, where no one could see him. He ran to a small clearing, deep into the trees and let the moon light wash over him. The wolf sighed as he lay down on the soft grass and rested his head on his paws. _I hate full moons,_ he thought, _any other time I can choose to change or not, but during the full moon. Then I have no choice but become a wolf. I hope the team doesn't suspect anything, I didn't mean to snap at them. _The wolf sighed yet again as he stood up and stretched his legs out before starting towards the small creek in the forest in a lazy trot. _Well, I might as well get some food._ He thought as he heard a small herd of deer drinking from the creek.

* * *

After Dick got done with his meal, he cleaned his fur off in the creek and shook himself out as he started back towards Mount Justice. It was nearing sunrise and the moon's power over him was starting to fade. Just before the not-so-secret base came into full view, he was able to change back into his human form; his robin costume on his body, with everything in place, the only thing amiss was that his hair was still a bit damp. "Oh well." Robin shrugged as he walked into the mountain and heard the computer announce his arrival.

"Robin!" Wally was suddenly by his side, "Dude, what happened? Where'd you go?"

"Hey KF." Dick said as he kept walking towards his room, ready for some much needed sleep. "Sorry about earlier, I was just...Having some issues. I dealt with though." The boys were outside his room now and Robin finally turned to face his concerned friend.

"Issues..?" Wally asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah." Dick looked down in shame. Wally knew his secret, and he was the only one. Even Batman didn't know.

"Dude, you know that if you tell the team that you wouldn't have to put yourself through that anymore, right?" Wally asked, lowering his voice, even though they were alone. "They won't judge you like tha-"

"You don't know that!" Dick cut him off angrily, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to keep the tears back. "You don't know what it's like, Wally. To be hunted and feared; to be afraid to go outside, or be around people because of what would happen if they found out about what you really are. You don't know what it's like to be a monster- a werewolf."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? What do you think? Let me know in the comments please! Let me know if I messed something up (especially spelling, 'cause lord knows I'm horrible at it), or if (hopefully) I did something right! I appreciate criticism, but not if you're just going to say 'This sucks.' and not tell me why- that's one of my pet peeves-, so just tell my why you don't like it. :) Thanks to all for taking your time to read this!  
**

**~ RGIG**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for that Favorites/Reviews! :D It honestly made my day when I logged onto my email and got all those notifications! Anyway, I had some time after I finished all my homework to write today and I just got so into the story that, low and behold, I finished a chapter! Whoo! :D Also, I got a review from **I'm Judging You**,** **telling me to make the chapters longer, so this one is a whopping 471 words longer!... What? That's not that much longer?...Oh, well, I tried at least!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice at all! If I did, though, the show would still be playing and there would be a whole heck of a lot more Nightwing-centered episodes. :D**

**_Italicized words are thoughts._**

**_~Enjoy My Lovelies~_**

"Robin, why were you not at the debriefing last night?" Robin looked up from his breakfast to see Kaldur'ahm sitting down at the table across from him.

"Oh, sorry about that Kal," Robin said sheepishly, "I just wasn't feeling the aster and _really_ needed some fresh air." _Close enough to the truth_, the young boy thought as his leader nodded in response.

"It's alright; just inform one of us next time that you are not feeling…the 'aster'." Kaldur smiled softly at the ebony haired boy and Robin beamed back at him. After he was done with his cereal and he had rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher **(because seriously people, if you rinse it first, ALL the dishes come out all gunky)**, he walked into the common room and sat next to Artemis on the coach. The blond was having a argument with Wally over the TV remote and Robin just rolled his eyes at them before stealing the remote out of Artemis' hands and turning to the Gotham news station **(the Cave is just going to get the news stations from all of their cities)**.

"Hey!" Artemis shouted then saw that it was Robin and just huffed and walked away from them both. _Well somebody's not traught._ Robin thought as he watched her walk away.

"Dude!" Wally shouted and tried to take the remote from the younger boy, but Robin just moved it away from him. Wally huffed and sat down, knowing that he couldn't win again the little ninja. "Seriously, though, the news?" He asked, "Come on man! That's boring!" He threw his hands in the air and Robin rolled his eyes again at his friend.

"Because, Wally, I want to see what went on at home last night while I was here with the Team." Robin replied while Wally grumbled about missing his favorite cartoons and the Cave needing DVR. Robin cackled and turned back to the television. As Jack Ryder talked about rising crime rates, the next Wayne Charity Ball, and the Joker's latest plan that had been foiled by the Dynamic Duo, Robin's sensitive ears picked up the sound of light footsteps entering the room.

"Robin." Wally jumped in surprise at the Dark Knight's voice while Robin just put the TV on mute and turned his head to see his mentor.

"Yeah Bats?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Explain why you were not at the debriefing last night." Batman demanded calmly, stepping further into the room as Robin stood up to fully face his father figure.

"I wasn't feeling well and had to step out for some air." Robin said, keeping to the story he had told Aqualad. Even though he was wearing his cowl, Robin could tell that Bruce had raised an eyebrow at his son's statement. "I'm sorry, I know that I should have told you where I was going, but really just needed to get out." Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked away then looked back at Batman, trying to convey his sincerity to his father figure.

Batman studied him for a moment in silence before nodding once and calling out to the rest of the Team, "Team, you have a mission assignment. Briefing in five minutes. Suit up and don't be late." He looked directly at Wally for the last bit before leaving the room with a swish of his cape.

* * *

"You will be going to investigate a recent spike in activity in the Hoia-Baciu Forest near Cluj-Napoca, Romania," Batman said, pulling up a screen with a picture of a dark forest on it. Robin stiffened at the mention of the forest.

_No, please not there. _He thought, _anywhere else, please!_

"This forest is believed to be haunted by the spirits of villagers that died there and there is believed to be an enormous amount of paranormal activity there. Recently, this activity has skyrocketed and there have been people going missing and even found dead, mauled by some sort of animal around the area. You are to talk to the local law enforcement, and a few of the citizens to get an idea of what is happening, and then investigate the forest for yourselves." Batman pulled the screen down and sent the coordinates to Robin's gauntlet. "The League has made arrangements for you all to stay in a local hotel and the police have been informed of your assignment and have given you free reign to do as you wish, as long as it's within the law, of course. Also, Robin is fluent in all of the local languages, so he will act as your translator." Robin paled. He couldn't do this, he could go _there_! Not with the Team at least. "I have sent you the coordinates. All of you go pack your bags and be ready to depart in fifteen minutes." With that, the Team went off to pack their bags, except for Robin, who waited to talk to Batman.

"Batman," he cleared his throat when his voice came out sounding a bit strangled, "Why are we even go on this mission?" He asked, "People go missing in that forest all the time, and everyone knows that all that 'paranormal activity' is a hoax. "

"The point is that more people have been going missing than normal, and the bodies that were found have shown that the victims had been used as a meal for a large animal, though there have been no reports of bear sightings or anything or the sort." Batman said calmly. Robin sighed and nodded, leaving to go pack his bags.

"Alright then, bye Dad, I'll see you when we get back." He said over his shoulder as he left the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Team was on the Bio-ship heading to their newest mission and Robin was brooding in the back. Wally walked over and sat down next to his 'little brother' and talked quietly to him. "Bro, what's wrong? You've been all broody since the briefing." The redheaded speedster asked.

Robin sighed and put his head in his hands before looking up at Wally, "It's this mission. I don't like it."

Wally raised an eyebrow at him, "Why not?" He asked, leaning in closer when Robin did.

"I...I just..." Robin sighed and dropped his head back into his hands, quietly groaning in frustration. "You know how everyone thinks that forest is haunted?" He said, peeking at his friend from behind his fingers. KF nodded. "It's not."

"Well duh." Wally said, giving a short laugh, "Ghost and stuff aren't real, dude." He said.

"Yeah, I know that, Wally. But that doesn't mean that there's nothing in the forest causing those things to happen." Robin said, finally looking head on at the older boy. "Locals have reported seeing bright lights coming from the forest, and lots of tourists go into the forest completely fine and come back out with scratches or bite marks, some don't come back out at all, at least, not alive." Dick's voice was grave and Wally was starting to get concerned.

"Rob, what's going on, Bro. What do you know that you're not telling us?" He asked and Dick bit his lip and looked away from a moment before looking back at him.

"They're not ghosts, Wally." He said, "They're werewolves."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the second chapter! I hope everyone liked it! By the way, the Hoia-Baciu Forest is a real place and apparently (at least from what I've been reading about it) that stuff really does happen (not the werewolves part, I just said that because this a werewolf story). Anyways, that next chapter should be posted soon (read whenever I get it done). **

**In other news, I have recently become a Review addict, and I have found out that the only way to get over this addiction is receive more and more reviews. Please, help me overcome this addition, and review! ^0^ **

**~RGIG**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so I lied a bit, there are a few minor OCs in this chapter. :( But they aren't important and most likely won't show up again- they don't even have names. I'll be changing the summary about this, too.**

I'm warning everyone right now: I have never been to Romania and, therefore, have no idea how anything works there. If I get something wrong- feel free to correct me (though nicely, don't hate on me ya'll). Romanian will be _italicized _**and the translations will be in bold** **directly afterwards. I am using Google Translate so please do get mad at me if the words are wrong- blame Google.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, if I did Artemis would have really died in Darkest, and M'gann would have stopped saying "Hello Megan!" a LONG time ago.**

**~Have a Lovely Read Darlings~**

Wally and Robin were silent for the rest of the ride to Romania. Wally was sitting in shock at his best friend's statement and Robin was trying to fight the urge to jump out of the bio-ship and run away forever. He would have gladly taken that over being found out, but by the time they landed, he was still trying to figure out a way to survive the fall. He sighed when the ship touched down and he stood up, cracking his back and popping his stiff joints. Everyone walked out into the fresh air and were met with with the local police and plenty of civilians that were watching the teenagers stepping out of the strange ship.

_"Buna ziua! Bun venit în România, noi suntem extrem multumiti ca Liga Justiție a trimis să ne ajute." _**Hello! Welcome to Romania, we are very pleased that the Justice League has sent you to help us. **They we greeted by one of the policemen, obviously the one in charge.

_"Buna ziua, suntem bucurosi sa fie de serviciu. Dacă există ceva ce putem face pentru a ajute, o vom face." _**Hello, we are glad to be of service. If there is anything we can do to help, we will. **Dick replied and then translated for the team. Kaldur stood by Robin's side and asked him to ask if they could see the bodies of the people they found so that they could get a better idea of what they were up against. Robin paled a bit, but nodded his head and asked.

"_Da, desigur, Pe aici fel._" **Yes, of course, right this way. **The policeman nodded and beckoned for the team to follow him and Robin jerked his chin after him, telling them that it was ok. They were led to a large building with two large front doors.

"Where are we?" Wally asked quietly.

"This is the town's morgue." Dick replied as they walked through the doors and entered the building. "The recently found bodies should be in the back, or in the examination room." (Totally made this up- I've never been to a morgue and never want to go to one) Just as he spoke, they walked through a another doorway, though this door was propped open, and they saw a woman filling out papers, looking over at the bodies every other moment. The policeman gave them a nod good-bye and left the room. The woman looked up at them and gave a polite smile, before going back to her work. "_Buna ziua Suntem Justitie Young, ar fie în regulă dacă noi examineze organele? Ne vom fi atenți să nu deteriorați nici o dovadă._"** Hello, we are Young Justice, would it be alright if we examine the bodies? We will be careful not to damage any evidence.** Robin asked her politely and she simply waved them on, not even looking up from her paperwork.

The team took that as an ok, and Robin stepped towards the bodies, while the other hung back. Robin was the only one who knew what he was looking at, and Kaldur was looking on, trying to gain another skill by watching Robin work. Dick gulped and hesitated just before he got to the table, prompting Wally to speed up to him and put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I bet I could help," The redhead said, smiling, "Anatomy being science and all." Robin smiled at him, quickly hiding his nervousness. The three boys kept walking until they came to the first body. It was a young man, probably in his mid-twenties, with brown hair and light green, lifeless eyes. He had scratches and bite marks all over his body and looked like he had been in a fight with a large animal.

"Definitely had a run in with a large animal of some kind." Robin said, trying to be vague will still giving his team correct information. Wally nodded at the same time Kaldur did and Robin went on, "These are claws," he said, pointing out the different scratch marks, "teeth," the bite marks and chunks of meat that were missing, "and these look like marks from running through the forest and running into things. He most likely got lost and was running in the dark, or was just not paying attention to where he was going."

"Can you tell what kind of animal did this?" Aqualad asked. Robin chewed his lip for a moment before Wally spoke up.

"Probably not, I mean, a lot of animals have sharp claws and teeth, and are powerful enough to do this much damage." He said and Robin almost sighed in relief. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell them it was a-

"Wolf." The woman in the chair said in a heavily accented English, not looking up. Robin was about ready to tare his hair out of his head.

"Yeah, see how the bite marks are elongated like a dog, and not as circle-ish like a bear." Robin said gruffly, pointing this out. Kaldur nodded and motioned for the two younger boys to come with him back to the rest of the team. All three said good-bye to the woman and led the team back out of the building and onto the streets.

"Alright, so the animals that attacked those people were wolves." Artemis said, "Why do we need to be here? I am so not going into those woods to hunt those animals." She said and Miss M nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but the wolves may belong to someone who is sicking them on these people." Aqualad said, and Artemis huffed while Megan nodded again. Superboy crossed his arms.

"Let's go then." He said but Robin shook his head.

"No, we have to talk to some of the citizens first, to see if they know what's going on," He said, trying to put off going into the forest for as long as he could.

"Yeah, we'll check out the woods tomorrow." Wally said, "But right now, lets get something to eat!"

**A/N: Sorry this one isn't as long as the last one, but hey- it's an update :D Anyways, the next chapter will have some more minor OCs and they probably won't be named either, just telling the team some stuff. And, I'm sorry to say this, but after that a few other OCs will join, and they will be important. Sorry, I didn't expect them at first, but the just jumped me and demanded that they be included :/ **

**~RGIG**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! It's me, RGIG again, here with a new chapter! Yay! ^0^ Anyways, I don't have much to say, so I'll let you get on with the story now :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice because if I did, it would not be canceled (duh) and I would hold contests for FanFictioners to write their own episode and then air the winner's story. :)**

**~Romanian= **_Italicized  
_**~Translations= Bold  
~Thoughts= **'_'

**~Enjoy My Dears~**

Robin sighed as the team walked up to the door of the next house on this street. They had been making their way down this street for a long while, talking to the residents of the houses, to see if they had noticed anything particularly strange going on in the forest lately. They had chosen this street because it was the closest to the forest and the trees' edge could be clearly seen through many of the houses' windows. Robin had wanted to leave some members back at the hotel, since he was really the only one who could understand what these people were saying anyway, but the others had insisted on coming with him. This was making the questioning go quite slowly because they would always interrupt to ask what was being said, and Robin would then have to stop, translate for them, and then do the same for the citizen who wanted to know what the team had been saying.

"Come on man, cheer up!" Wally said, throwing his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and smiling at him, "This is the last house we have to go to!"

Robin rolled his eyes and shrugged the arm off his shoulders, "Right, and it'll only take us two hours to get this over with." He muttered and walked up to the door and knocked, leaving the red head behind.

A moment later, the door opened and a rather tan woman appeared in the door way. "_Da?_" **Yes?** She asked and Robin smiled at her kindly.

"_Buna ziua, ar fie în regulă dacă noi cerut câteva întrebãri despre cateva evenimente ciudate se întâmplă în pădure?_"**Hello, would it be alright if we asked you a few questions about a few strange events going on in the forest? **Robin asked her politely but the woman ran her eyes over him critically and scowled at him.

_"Ar trebui să stii băiat lup, este de oameni tale face asta._" **You should know wolf boy, it is your people doing this. **She said harshly and slammed the door in his face. Robin stood staring at the door with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

'How had see known?! Could everyone tell?! Does this whole town know what I am!?' These thoughts raced through Robin's mind and he started to hyperventilate slightly.

"Rob? Dude, you ok?" Wally was suddenly by his side, rubbing soothing circles on his back, with a worried expression on his face.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Miss Martian asked sweetly with worry in her voice as well.

"I-I-" Robin took a deep breath and shook his head, "Sorry, I just...wasn't expecting her to say that." He shook a bit where he stood and Superboy crossed his arms.

"What did she say?" He asked gruffly and Artemis snorted.

"Probably just insulted him or something." She said, rolling her eyes, but Robin could see that she was trying to hide the fact that she had been worried about him too for a moment.

'Heh, close enough to the truth.' Robin thought before he made up a lie abut the woman, "Not exactly, she just said something about 'Not trusting kids to do this kind of work and that we would surely be eaten." He shrugged, "Caught me a bit off guard that she would think something would _eat_ us." He gave them a smirk and started to walk back to the street, his friends following.

"Yes well, that might be a clue." Aqualad said thoughtfully, "She might have seen one of the people being chased by the wolves or something of that caliber. " Robin just nodded and kept walking in the direction of their hotel, trying to shake the thought that everyone in the town could tell that he was a wolf.

'But _had_ she known?' He asked himself and the more he thought about it, the more it bugged him. He suddenly turned around, walked up to Wally, grabbed his arm, and led him away from the group a bit. He called over his shoulder to the rest of his friends that he needed to talk to his friend for a second ad that they would catch up later. Careful of Superboy's hearing, he whispered and quietly as he could, "Kid, that woman didn't say any of that."

"Then what did she say?" Wally whispered back, catching on quickly.

"She...She _knew, _Walls. She called me wolf boy." Wally's eyes widened.

"What!?" He asked a bit too loudly, making the others look over at them. "I mean, what?!" He whispered this time, gaining a glare from the shorter boy. "How did she know?"

"I don't know! I have no idea, but I have to find out." Robin turned his head slightly to see the team out of the corner of his eye, "I need you to distract the team or something while I go talk to her." Wally looked uncertain for a second, before biting his lip and nodding.

"What should I tell them?"

"Anything that will explain why I'm gone." Wally nodded again and walked back to the team as Robin started down the street to the woman's house. He heard Kid Flash telling the team some story about him needing to contact Batman with some personal issues and silently thanked his lucky stars that his friend wasn't spinning some crazy, unbelievable tale. He turned and walked a few steps down and short alley way and stopped to wait for the team to walk away. Once he knew they wouldn't see him, Robin walked back out into the street again and quickly went back to the last house. He lifted his hand to knock but the door had already swung open.

"_Ți-am spus la lăsa_," **I told you to leave.** She said harshly and glared at him, "_Tocmai lua poporul tău și să părăsească acest loc!_" **Just take your people and leave this place!** She started to slam the door again but Robin stuck his foot out to stop the door.

He winced from the pain in his foot where is was caught between the door and the frame. "_Vă rog! Eu nu sunt din aici! Vreau doar să la știu ce se petrece!_" **Please! I'm not from here! I just want to know what is going on! **He almost shouted.

The woman eyed him carefully and nodded slightly before pulling the door back enough to let him into the small house. "_Veni_." **Come.** She said and Robin gave her a grateful smile as he followed her. "_Tu trebuie să fii pe băiat Grayson._" **You must be the Grayson boy. **She said over her shoulder at him as she started to walk deeper into the house.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and stared, wide eyed, at the woman before him. 'And things just got even more complicated.'

**A/N: *Evil grin* Yup, think that one over. Any-who, let me know what you think, and if I screwed something up :) Also,if you want to, let me know what you think will happen next, tell me what your favorite/least favorite part is so far, or just whatever you want to put (Except hate mail :P). Seriously though, I will take what you ate for breakfast this morning if it includes a review! ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and that it's not nearly as long as the other chapters and that halfway through I stopped putting the Romanian words in and that I'm a lame loser.**

~Romanian= _Italicized _

~Translations= **Bold**

~Thoughts= '_'

**~Please Enjoy This Meager Excuse for a Chapter Dearies~**

"_Cum de ... De ce ați crede asta?_"** How...Why would you think that?** Robin asked carefully, walking slowly after the woman into a small, cozy living room that held one sofa and one comfy looking chair. They were both facing a fire place that housed a small fire, which kept the room at a comfortably warm temperature.

"_Vă rog băiat, ești unul de singurele varcolacii care Nu am crescut în acea pădure. Cine altfel ar fi?_" **Please boy, you are one of the only werewolves that did not grow up in that forest. Who else would you be? **She rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the couch and gestured to Robin to sit in the chair. "_Sit, există mult să-ți spun._" **Sit, there is a lot to tell you. **Robin just nodded his head in a daze and sat down heavily in the chair.

"_Cum de .. Cum de ai știut că am era un ..._"**How..How did you know that I was a...** Robin swallowed and spoke the next word quietly, "_vârcolac?_" **werewolf? **

The woman just laughed and shook her head,"_A fost dureros de evident. Poate nu la ... prieteni, pentru că ei nu s-au întâlnit cu o înainte, dar au fost doar atât de multe canta__**...**_" ... **It was painfully obvious. Maybe not to your...friends, because they have never met with one before, but there were just so many signs... **She shook her head again, "_Indiferent, face ce stiti orice despre oamenii tăi, la toată?_" **Regardless, do you know anything about your people, at all?**

"_Nu prea, nr. Părinții mei nu a explicat chiar mult, dar am a fost tânăr atunci când ... a murit, așa că nu prea s-au ocazia._" **Not much, no. My parents didn't really explain much, but I was young when they...died, so they didn't really get the chance. **Robin looked away for a moment and took a deep breath, willing the memories away.

**_(SORRY GUYS, BUT PUTTING THE TRANSLATIONS IN HAS BECOME TOO TEDIOUS_**, SO yOU'LL JUST HAVE TO IMAGINE THAT THEY'RE SPEAKING ROMANIAN )

The woman- Robin realized that she still hadn't introduced herself- sighed and shook her head again, "Just great. Now I have to explain everything." She leaned back in her chair and settled in for a long tale. "Several years ago, your father was living in those woods with the rest of the wolf people as their leader, their Alfa, when your ,other moved into this town." Robin's eyes widened as he sat quietly, listening to the story of his parents. "You see, werewolves can only survive on one thing in there wolf form, and that is raw meet and blood. After they had scared off all of the big game in the forest, they turned to the nearest source of food, us humans. As your father and mother slowly fell in love, her conscience got to her and she said that she could not continue to be a monster who slaughtered the innocent. This led your father to stop feeding and to try to convince the rest of his people to stop as well. The monsters did not want to give up their food, however, and told you father that he would either step down as Alfa, leaving his brother to take his place and leave, or they would kill him and your mother. So they left, to join that circus and to live in peace when you were born, you are merely a half wolf." As she finished up her monologue Robin's jaw was still hanging open where it had dropped half way through.

"I..I..You-How do you know all of that?" He asked the first question to fully register in his mind.

"Loyd." Was all the woman said. Dick thought for a moment, the name had struck a memory, but he couldn't place it.

"Alright...Then, do you know why the wolves are killing more and more people now?" He asked, trying to hurry up the questions, thinking about his friends waiting for him.

"I do not." Suddenly the woman's reply was short and angry. "I know nothing else."

"Alright, thank you, for everything." Robin said as he stood and walked to the door. The woman said nothing to him as he left and he simply walked out onto the street and followed after his friends. As he walked away, he didn't her the woman sigh and bid him farewell:

"Goodbye child, be safe..my grandson."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for taking so long to finish this short chapter! Collage classes are a killer :P Oh, by the way, the part where the woman says the name "Loyd" is relevant to her being Robin's grandmother. Dick's mother's full maiden name was Mary Elizabeth Loyd, so yeah...and the whole reason for the grandmother bit is so that it won't be weird that some random lady knows all this stuff, though, she won't be showing up again. And now that I've got all that cleared up, have a wonderfully bat-tastic ! **

**~RGIG**


End file.
